formicidaefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
OLD - Blog Leptothorax acervorum 2 (geb88)
23.07.2012 Pod koniec czerwca udało mi się złapać 2 królowe L. acervorum kręcące się w pobliżu gniazda (ok 15-20 cm) tegoż gatunku w uschniętej odnodze korzenia brzozy (ok 15-20 cm od wejścia). Zapewne należały do tej kolonii, ponieważ złapałam kilka robotnic z tego gniazda i nie miały żadnego problemu z zaakceptowaniem królowych. Pewnego dnia zauważyłam, że jedna z królowych wydaje się być umierająca i robotnica próbuje ją wynieść jak najdalej w probówce. Jak się okazało po wyciągnięciu jej z gniazda, królowa tylko 'udawała'. W związku z powyższym następne wpisy będą dotyczyć w głównej mierze obu kolonii L. acervorum. Mniejsza (5 robotnic i królowa bez czułka - dalej jako kolonia "A") przesiaduje w kawałku wydrążonej gałązki z doczepionym szkiełkiem od góry. Kolonia opiekuje się ok. 10 jajami. Większa ( królowa + 8 robotnic - dalej kolonia "B") przemieszkuje w kawałku wydrążonej kory (2x2 cm) - również przykrytej szkiełkiem. Kolonia zajmuje się kilkoma larwami i jajami. Gniazda umieściłam w szalkach Petriego ( porównaj ), a obok nich położyłam wilgotne watki, które raz na jakiś czas wymieniam na nowe. 24.08.2012 Upały dające o sobie znać na przełomie lipca i sierpnia oraz moje niewybaczalne zapominalstwo spowodowały, że mrówki prawie uschły.. Na szczęście w porę zauważyłam, że wata zdążyła wyschnąć. Nie obyło się jednak bez strat w kolonii A. Na dzień dzisiejszy stan liczebny w koloniach się nie zmienił. Jako, że to pierwsza lepiej zapowiadająca się hodowla L. acervorum, przeprowadzę kilka testów (m.in. z rodzajami pokarmu). Mrówki dokarmiane są na razie mieszanką (wg. zmiksowanego przepisu Czechowskiego, Pisarskiego "Metody hodowli zwierząt glebowych. Mrówki" z 1988 oraz przepisu za MR.Q. Raz na jakiś czas będę im podrzucać Gammarus. Zobaczę co z tego wyjdzie - jeśli nic, to zmienię dietę. Zauważyłam pewną prawidłowość pomiędzy ilością podrastającego potomstwa, a liczbą robotnic w gnieździe. Ilość potomstwa jest zbliżona do ilości tych drugich(przykład- kolonia A. Zmniejszyła się liczba robotnic, jest mniej jaj). Jednak dwie startujące kolonie to za mało, żeby miało to jakieś realne podstawy ;) 150px|thumb|Kolonia A. Królowa, jaja i robotnice 150px|thumb|Kolonia B. królowa i robotnice tuż po przeprowadzce 150px|thumb|Kolonia B. królowa i robotnice tuż po przeprowadzce Kolonia A Straciła 2 robotnice, a mrówki pożarły prawie wszystkie jaja - zostało 1. Obecnie wychowują 5 jaj, które coś nie chcą 'zamienić' się w larwy. Dokarmiam i czekam. Pewnego razu zaobserwowałam, że królowa opuściła gniazdo i krążyła po wybiegu w szalce. Cokolwiek tam robiła zdążyło jej się znudzić i wróciła do gniazda. Kolonia B Larwy mocno "podrosły", co mnie cieszy, patrząc na to przez pryzmat kolonii A. Mam nadzieję, że za niedługo pojawią się poczwarki. 26.08.2012 Od ostatniego wpisu wiele się nie zmieniło. Kolonia A W końcu pojawiła się larwa, a wieczorem doszła do tego stanu pozostała trójka potomstwa. 28.08.2012 Ponownie lakonicznie. Kolonia A Wszystkie jaja obecnie są już larwami. To czekam na poczwarki (w kolonii B jeszcze ich nie widać i się na to nie zanosi) 16.09.2012 Znów wiele się nie zmieniło. Kolonie staram się dogrzewać, jednak chyba nie przynosi to rezultatu. Przypuszczam, że kolejny wpis będzie informacją o hibernacji ;) Kolonia A Z 4 larw zostały 2 największe. Kolonia B Doliczyłam się 7 larw różnej wielkości. 28.09.2012 Tym razem coś się jednak zmieniło :) Kolonia A Kolonia - w stanie 3 robotnic, królowej i dwóch larw- w dniu wczorajszym, wraz z kilkoma innymi, wylądowała w lodówce. Do lodówki trafiły wraz z larwami - mam nadzieję, że u tego gatunku larwy znoszą zimowanie. Nie dotarłam do zbyt wielu informacji o ich biologii. Od tygodnia przechodziły proces przygotowawczy - były intensywnie dokarmiane. Zapewne ktoś mógłby postawić pytanie dlaczego tak? Odpowiedź jest prosta - wolę dmuchać na zimne (teraz to owszem, na lodowate). Kolonijka jest niewielka i nie chciałabym żadnych strat. Czy było to zbędne, czy też nienaturalne - mówi się trudno. Mrówki umieściłam wraz z gniazdem z połówki patyka w strzykawce 5ml. Wylew strzykawki stopiłam, wlałam do niej wodę, którą odgraniczyłam watą i na końcu strzykawkę wraz z jej zawartością zakleiłam "plastrem" wykonanym z warstewki waty przyklejonej do taśmy lakierniczej (czy też malarskiej). Strzykawkę oraz inne kolonie umieściłam w niewielkim pojemniku na żywność wyściełanym watą. Gdyby nie właścicielka lodówki-nieprzepadająca za mrówkami mama- zostawiłabym otwarty spust powietrza (pojemnik 'pseudo'próżniowy). Wprowadzenie do domowej lodówki miało charakter raczej agresywny.. siup i już. Obecnie w domu nie ma zimniejszego miejsca, w którym temperatura różni się od pokojowej/zewnętrznej i mogłabybyć jakimś pośrednikiem. Reszta mrówek ma się dobrze, zachowują się tak jakby je zamroziło. Nawet dobrze widzące Formica rufibarbis nie robiły nic, gdy zaglądałam do pojemnika. Jednak strzykawka L. acervorum nie wygląda najlepiej - ścianki zaparowały, nie wspominając o szkle na gnieździe. Zaglądnę tam później i sprawdzę czy wszystko z nimi w porządkiu. Kolonia B Kolonia B w początkowych zamysłach również miała trafić na zimowanie do lodówki. Powstał jednak mały -aczkolwiek uniemożliwiający wykonanie planu - problem. Nie było do czego wstawić gniazda.. Ostatecznie mogłabym przenieść mrówki rozbrajając obecne gniazdo, jednak nie chciałam tego robić. Trzeba uruchomić szare komórki i w jakiś sposób umieścić to gniazdo w lodówce wraz z innymi koloniami. Muszę pewnie zakupić pudełko Tic Tac, jednak w tym przypadku obawiam się, że wilgotna wata mogłaby wyschnąć (głowologicznie nad tym myśląc). Wydaje mi się, że larwy delikatnie podrosły, chociaż mogę się mylić (jak mówi "przysłowie", powtarzanie nieprawdy w końcu powoduje, że się w to wierzy :D ). 25.10 Dziś wyjmuję kolonię A z lodówki. Dwa dni wcześniej, ponieważ w przeciągu kilku następnych dni sporo się będzie działo i nie będzie kiedy podglądać kolonii :) Kolonia B Cóż o niej napisać.. chyba tylko tyle, że jak 2 kolonie F. cinerea, jest wredna. Na tydzień przed planowanym zimowaniem, królowa zaczęła znosić jaja. Obecnie stan potomstwa wynosi 6 larw i 5 jaj. Co konkretnie skłoniło kolonię do powiększenia jego liczby, nie jestem w stanie ustalić. Może być kilka czynników: od miesiąca były dogrzewane lampką od wieczora do późnych godzin nocnych, zaczął się sezon grzewczy (dzień lub co dwa, rano lub na wieczór rozpalany jest piec na kilka dłuższych godzin, a mrówki umieszczone są niedaleko grzejnika), mieszanka z dodatkiem mleka (o czym za chwilę) lub samo żółtko -które pewnego razu zaaplikowałam, testy z pożywieniem (gotowane i surowe mięso kurczaka, sporo wcześniej larwy ochotki). Jaja te mają już około tygodnia. Robotnic nie przybyło ani nie ubyło. Poza dwiema sporymi larwami, resztę można uznać za raczej karłowatą. Jeśli z jaj będzie rozwijać się coś dalej, to możliwe, że nie będę zimować tej kolonii przez jakiś czas jeszcze. Poczekam na rozwój wypadków. Ciekawostka 1 Wydaje mi się, że kilkakrotnie zaobserwowałam 'polowanie'robotnic na zamieszkałe "gryzki". Jedna z robotnic penetrowała niewielką arenkę szybkim "krokiem" starając się czółkami coś namierzyć, najczęściej w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdował się niewielki owad. Nie trzeba dodawać, że całe zgraje gryzków będących w okolicy pierzchały ile sił w nogach. Nie widziałam jednak by mrówki coś złapały. Jeśli polowałyby na te niewielkie stworzonka, może być i tak, że to również i one przyczyniły się do rozrostu kolonii. Populacja "gryzków" żyjących w szalce w ciągu miesiąca rozrosła się kilkukrotnie. Przypuszczalnie jest to 100-200 sztuk.. Ciekawostka 2 Do mieszanki lepiej nie dodawać mleka, chyba że macie zamiar je szybko zużyć. Mieszanka z dodatkiem mleka szybko psuje (jakieś 2 tygodnie), wionąc alkoholem przy okazji. Inne mrówki dostały raz taką na próbę - równie chętnie ją jadły, ale wolę nie przekombinowywać. 16.11.2012 150px|thumb|Kolonia B., królowa, robotnice i potomstwo (w tym poczwarka) Dawno mi się nie pisało, a zaszło ostatnio sporo zmian. Jako że nastała kolejna pora roku ni-to-jesień-ni-to-zima, wypada napisać kilka słów o tym, w jakich warunkach żyją mrówki. Nadal hodowane są w niedużych szalkach Petriego. Temperatura waha się od kilkunastu w dzień (gdy piec zimny, a okna nieszczelne), do ok. 25-28 * w nocy (gdy piec chodzi i żarówka 40 W dogrzewa). Trochę odwrotnie niż powinno, no ale cały cykl mają dość odwrotny. Jako pokarm dostają co 2-4 dni kostkę z "mieszanki" + gammarus. Woda dostarczana jest przez kłębek waty leżący obok gniazd. Kolonia A Po zimowaniu pozostały tylko 2 larwy. Jedna z nich została zjedzona, druga ma się dobrze, chociaż nadal jest niewielka. Na miejsce pożartej pojawiły się 3 jaja. Hm.. jak tak patrzę teraz, to całkiem możliwe, że dziś i ocalała larwa została zjedzona.. Kolonia B Tu muszę być dumna. Kolonia, 'chwilę' po wstawieniu kolonii A do lodówki, dostała skrzydeł. Najpierw larwy zrobiły się sporo większe, następnie doszły nowe jaja. Największa z larw stopniowo mizerniała i bielała. Od wczoraj można ją nazywać...poczwarką! Obecnie na stanie jest 9 larw, 1 jajo i 1 poczwarka :) Przynajmniej mam pewność, że królowa w tym przypadku jest zapłodniona. 4.12.2012 Mrówki się rozruszały. Istny buuum aktywności :) Kolonia A Obie larwy z zimowania zostały pożarte jeszcze tego dnia co poprzedni wpis. Na ich miejsce niemrawo pojawiły się 3 - 4 jaja. Obecnie jaj jest aż 11. Ale wciąż czekam na dalszy rozwój :) Kolonia B Kolonia się rozrasta. Kilka dni temu poczwarka przyciemniała i robotnica obudziła się do życia. W końcu! Jakieś 2 dni temu pojawiły się 2 kolejne robotnice. Larwy (w ilości 8 sztuk) od ostatniego wpisu mocno podrosły. Kolejna z larw zaczyna zmieniać deczko swój kształt, brakuje jeszcze żeby zaczęła się robić biała. Zaczyna się robić ciasno w tym małym gniazdku. Dodatkowo jest 5 lub więcej jaj. Przed chwilą zauważyłam 1 robotnicę na arenie.. z gryzkiem w żuwaczkach! Czyżby jednak polowały na nie? Jak tak, to bardzo dobrze. Potrafią się mnożyć na potęgę, do tego prawdopodobnie czyszczą szczątki z areny. Mogą być w takim razie i źródłem dodatkowego białka, a co :) Młoda robotnica znalazła się na arenie wczoraj lub przedwczoraj. Stawiała swoje pierwsze dość nieśmiałe kroki na wybiegu. Przy delikatnym wstrząsie od razu się schowała. Trochę mnie to zdziwiło, myślałam, że potrwa zanim opuści gniazdo. Ma bardzo kontrastowy jasno rdzawy kolor tułowia. Minie jeszcze sporo czasu zanim się zupełnie wybarwi i kolory się przyciemnią. 12.12.2012 Smutny wczoraj dzień nastał. Po kilkudniowej nieobecności, zastałam kolonię A w stanie ususzonych robotnic, braku jaj i królowej szukającą odrobiny wilgoci. Próbowałam ratować 1 robotnicę reagująca jako-tako na bodźce. Niestety z przykrością zauważyłam, że głowa i czułki już się nie poruszają. Z przykrego doświadczenia wiem, że taki stan jest nieodwracalną zapowiedzią śmierci mrówki. Królową przeniosłam do nowej probówki z wkładką z patyka. Na dłuższą metę wiedziałam, że nie będzie dużych szans na powtórne założenie kolonii zupełnie klasztornie. Postanowiłam jej więc zaadoptować robotnicę (siostrę ususzonych pochodzącą z kolonii B). Jako że nie miałam wiele czasu - i to właśnie zdecydowało o całym powodzeniu akcji- dołożyłam robotnicę sztuk jeden. Po upływie połowy dnia obie siedziały osobno, aczkolwiek nie były agresywne. Następnego dnia rano znalazłam martwą królową. Tak oto kończę wpisy o kolonii A, a seria o kolonii B przechodzi na kanwę bloga :( Kolonia B świętuje triumfy. 2 dni temu pojawiła się kolejna młoda robotnica. Wcześniejsza wybarwiła się dużo szybciej niż przypuszczałam - w chwili obecnej można ją rozpoznać jedynie po niewiele jaśniejszym od starszych robotnic ubarwieniu, gdzie tułów jeszcze delikatnie kontrastuje z głową i odwłokiem. Młodsza robotnica zdaje się być mniejszą od starszej siostry, równej wielkością pozostałym. 2 kolejne poczwarki są wciąż jeszcze białe - przypuszczalnie w ciągu 1-1,5 tygodnia powinny dołączyć do grona młodych robotnic. Ponadto jest ok. 7-8 larw i prawie tyle samo jaj. Mam nadzieję, że robotnica wykorzystana do adopcji odnajdzie się w starym towarzystwie. 4.02.2013 Dość dawno nie pisałam tutaj nic, na szczęście dużych zmian w czasie nie było. Robotnica, którą wcześniej próbowałam adoptować do królowej, niestety nie przyjęła się z powrotem (rozłąka trwała zaledwie dobę). Żyła dłuższy czas na arenie pod kawałkiem drewna, miała dostęp do wody. Od niedawna już jej nie widuję. W czasie od ostatniego wpisu mrówki odchowały sporą ilość larw. Jest ich ok. 17, w tym 6 dość sporych. Wczoraj widziałam 1 jajo, nie mogę go jednak teraz dojrzeć. Rozwój pojedynczej robotnicy trwa dość długo - jak widać. Do niedawna mrówki otrzymywały pokarm w postaci mieszanki żółtka z miodem (i np. witamin lub soków) oraz gammarusa. Wydaje mi się, że mrówkom to wystarczało, jednak zaczęłam próby z mącznikiem (obecnie go mrożę). Dzięki temu mam szansę zobaczyć, czy będzie jakaś różnica (np. przyspieszenie rozwoju potomstwa). Rozgniecionymi ziarnami się chyba nie przejęły. 15.02.2013 Doliczyłam się wczoraj 17 larw i 1 lub 2 jaj. Większość larw jest już dość duża, a jedna z nich wybielała i przygotowuje się do przepoczwarczenia. Mrówki zwracają uwagę na kawałki mącznika pozostawione na arenie, jednak dalej największą uwagę skupia na sobie mieszanka wody z miodem. 25.02.2013 Od czasu braku dostępu do gammarusa larwy jakby zwolniły wzrost. Na stan dzisiejszy jest 16 larw, 1 poczwarka i 8 robotnic. 2 larwy w końcu wybielały. 20.03.2013 W ciągu ostatnich 2 tygodni pojawiła się młoda robotnica. Przez ten czas nie miałam do nich dostępu z powodu wyjazdu. W tym okresie mrówki nie dostawały pokarmu (jedynie wodę), na szczęście robotnic nie ubyło. Jeśli wzrok mnie nie myli, jest 18 larw, przy czym niemal wszystkie są już dość spore. Zaledwie kilka to mniejsze larwy, a jedna dopiero wyszła z jaja. Poza larwami jest jeszcze kilka jaj, no i 9 robotnic z królową :) Pytanie co stało się z tymi dwiema wcześniej wspomnianymi białymi larwami? Wydaje mi się, że rozwój kolonii delikatnie przyspieszył. Mimo dużej ilości "starych" larw, nie powiedziałabym jednak, że przeżywają 'bum'. Królowa skupia się na wychowie tego co już jest od dłuższego czau, nowe jaja pojawiają się i znikają równie szybko jak się pojawiły. Larwy jak widać rozwijają się baaardzo długo.. Zastanawiam się co jest przyczyną tego stanu rzeczy, mimo dobrych warunków życia (jak mi się wydaje). Głowologicznie, przyczyny wydają się być trojakie: 1) osiągnięte zostało maksimum możliwości kolonii 2) tempo rozwoju robotnicy z jaja do imago jest naturalne 3) zmiana pożywienia z gammarusa na mączniki Muszę zauważyć, że 1 i 2 się nie muszą wcale wykluczać. W porównaniu do T. corticalis, L. acervorum bardzo się różnią względem przyrostu (jak na razie). 20.05.2013 Uwaga, uwaga! Kolonia wreszcie ruszyła! Pojawiły się ze 3 dni temu nowe jaja, jedna larwa zaczęła zdradzać oznaki przepoczwarczania, kolejna chyba się szykuje. Coś mi się zdaje, że to jednak brak zimowania. I jakiż to cudem mrówki ruszyły? Otóż wydaje mi się, że jest to skutek nieudanego eksperymentu, w którym to chciałam mrówki przeprowadzić do miniaturowego plexi-gniazda. W wyniku wyrzucenia mrówek na bruk do czystej szalki Petriego i kilku dni czekania, otrzymałam mrówki zgromadzone w "kącie" szalki, puste gniazdo i brak rezultatu. Ostatecznie wróciły do starego mieszkania i już po 2-3 dniach coś je tknęło.. Nareszcie. Mała wieczorna aktualizacja. Pojawiła się już poczwarka ze wspomnianej larwy. Stan kolonii prezentuje się następująco: 16-17 larw średnich, 3 larwy tuż przed przepoczwarczeniem, i ok. 6 jaj. Do tego rzecz jasna królowa i 8 robotnic. No i kilka fotek na dodatek: |style="background-color:#cdecff;text-align:CENTER;border-color:#cbf4e6;" cellpadding="0" valign="top" WIDTH=50%| |style="background-color:#cdffcd;text-align:LEFT;border-color:#cbf4e6;" align="top" cellpadding="0" valign="top" WIDTH=50%| |- |} 25/26.05.2013 Kolonia naprawdę się rozkręciła. 25.05 pojawiła się już druga poczwarka, na przepoczwarczenie czekają jeszcze 2 larwy. Reszta larw ruszyła do przodu, małe podrosły, większe zmieniły kształt (z typowej larwy w kształcie przecinka, w przecinek z pojedynczą "listewką" biegnącą po obu stronach boków. Pojawił się też spory pakiet nowych jaj :) 11.06.2013 Około tygodnia temu pojawiła się pierwsza młoda robotnica - hip hip, hurra! Kolonia jednak nie spoczęła na laurach, ponieważ wczoraj "wybudziła" się kolejna, a w kolejce czekają 2 następne powoli się wybarwiające poczwarki. Jakby tego było mało, jest wciąż dużo wyrośniętych larw (w tym ze 3 przygotowujące się do przepoczwarczenia), a także trochę mniejszych, jaj i ze 3-4 białe poczwarki. Bawiąc się w szalonego naukowca główkuję i myślę, że bieżąca sytuacja odpowiada jednemu ze "schematów" mrówczych cyklów rocznych, w którym główny prym wiedzie zegar biologiczny (a nie nadejście zmiany środowiska, która tutaj tylko reguluje jego rytm). I tak po "wiośnie" nastąpił pierwszy bum potomstwa, następnie kolonia odchowała drugi jego rzut, który przeznaczyła na zimowanie. Po nienadejściu rzeczonego zimowania wpadła po prostu w wyczekującą stagnację, którą przerwała dopiero utrata domu (a nie mało zmienne zewnętrzne warunki czy dostępność pokarmu). Po tym wydarzeniu kolonia znów przeżywa swoją "wiosnę", w której to, jak widać, zimowe larwy szybko rosną, przepoczwarczają i przechodzą w imago. Królowa też nie próżnuje i składa nowe jaja. Ciekawe jak to potoczy się dalej - wypada myśleć o powiększeniu dotychczasowego lokum ;) Tymczasem parę zdjęć (kliknij w wybrane i na następnej stronie ponownie by powiększyć). Na pierwszym widać u młodej robotnicy "wąs Adolfa" ;) |style="background-color:#cdecff;text-align:CENTER;border-color:#cbf4e6;" cellpadding="0" valign="top" WIDTH=50%| |style="background-color:#cdffcd;text-align:LEFT;border-color:#cbf4e6;" align="top" cellpadding="0" valign="top" WIDTH=50%| |- |} 1.09.2013 Trochę czasu minęło od ostatniego wpisu. Jakiś miesiąc temu dorwałam się do małego kompaktu z możliwością nagrania video i pierwsze co zrobiłam, to nagrałam krótkie video z moją kolonijką. Dlatego też zamieszczam je i tutaj (sporo po "premierze" w sieci). 425px Film z 22. 07. 2013 I w zasadzie prawie nic od tamtej pory się nie zmieniło. Część larw podrosła, jaja zamieniły się w małe larwki, a robotnic żadnych nie przybyło, ani nie ubyło (a przynajmniej nic mi o tym nie wiadomo). 8.09.2013 Coś się ruszyło, a przynajmniej tak mi się zdaje. Jest więcej dużych larw i chyba pojawiło się coś nowego, w postaci miniaturowych larwek. Czy to już przygotowania do zimy, a może środek sezonu? W ramach przypomnienia słowo o warunkach, w których je utrzymuję. Obecnie mrówki nadal mieszkają w szalce Petriego w gnieździe z fragmentu płaskiej kory przykrytej szybką. Gniazdo położone jest w części na kawałku mokrej waty. Mrówki otrzymują pokarm w postaci gęstego miodu oraz kawałków mącznika raz na kilka dni, podobnie też podawana jest woda. Przypuszczam, a nawet jestem prawie pewna, że ostatni krótki przestój spowodowany był moim niezadbaniem i sporymi opóźnieniami w dostawie pokarmu białkowego. Temperatura jest w miarę stała ok. 24*C. Nie dogrzewam obecnie lampką, bo jak widać, nie ma takiej potrzeby. Zastanawia mnie jedno. Dlaczego ostatni rzut imago nie zmienia barwy na ciemniejszą, tak jak czyniły to poprzednie osobniki i jak wyglądały robotnice ze starszego gniazda (przypuszczalnie macierzystego) królowej? Wcześniej mrówki ciemniały po ok. 2-3 tygodniach, obecnie mają prawie 2 m-ce i nadal są "młodociano" jasne. 30.09.2013 Jak wiadomo z poprzednich wpisów w moich formikariach rozpanoszyły się nie wyrządzające szkód mrówkom niewielkie owady podobne do gryzków/psotników. Były one także i w szalce - były, ponieważ już ich nie ma! Nie mogłam się doszukać nawet części "gryzka" z jedną nogą. Mnożyły się i żyły w szalce z L. acervorum na potęgę. Przypuszczalnie żywiły się resztkami i odrobiną wilgoci znajdowaną tu i ówdzie. Pytanie za 100 pkt - co się z nimi stało? Odpowiedź zdaje się jest jedna. Zostały wybite przez robotnice L. acervorum w czasie braku pokarmu białkowego. Dla mnie jest to absolutnie arcyciekawa sprawa i nowe, ważne odkrycie. Już wcześniej wydawało mi się, że robotnice na nie polują (o czym przeczytacie wyżej, we wcześniejszych wpisach). Odkrycie to oznacza, że w przypadku drobnych mrówek można hodować żywą karmówkę razem z nimi. W dodatku karmówka ta dba o czystość w formikarium. Czy to nie jest super sprawa? Gorzej, że obecnie w formikarium brak gryzków, a wprowadzenie nowej "kolonii" do szalki może być kłopotliwe. Być może gryzki nie zdążą się rozmnożyć zanim zostaną ponownie wybite przez głodomory. Poza tym sytuacja niewiele się zmieniła. Robotnic jest ok. 20-30 i licznie penetrują arenę. Kolonia ma też sporo larw różnej wielkości i nie mieści się w małym dwukomorowym gniazdku. W związku z tym Na arenę szalki wstawiłam małe (2x4cm) gniazdko z plexi licząc na to, że może mrówki się skuszą przeprowadzić do niego. Do środka wepchałam trochę okruchów spróchniałego drewna. Wydaje mi się, że jednak marne szanse na przeprowadzkę, chociaż by się paliło i waliło. Nie ma nic lepszego od starego spróchniałego kąta. 5.10.2013 Kolonia nie zamierza się wprowadzić do gniazdka z plexi w najbliższym czasie. Widziałam kilka robotnic patrolujących jego wnętrze w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni, jak widać jednak nie spodobało im się ono na tyle by zmienić adres. Mimo wszystko pozostawiam je na arenie i zobaczę, co będzie dalej. Robotnic wciąż kilka kręci się po arenie. Myślę, że częściowo zachowanie takie wynika z faktu, że nie mieszczą się wszystkie robotnice razem i na dodatek z potomstwem w tych dwóch malutkich komorach. Wydaje mi się, że larwy podrosły lekko, przy okazji również zmniejszając dostępną powierzchnię w gnieździe. Zrobiłam dziś kilka udanych zdjęć z wnętrza gniazda do pewnego mojego mrówczego projektu. Postaram się je jakoś skonwertować w najbliższym czasie i wstawić. 14.10.2013 Ok. 2-3 dni temu mrówki przeprowadziły się do nowego i większego gniazda z jasnego kawałka znalezionej kory. Gniazdo w postaci listewki z kory ma grubość ok 3-4 mm. Podobnie jak w starym ułożone jest częściowo na mokrej wacie, chociaż nie wiem czy ma to jakiś większy sens. W gnieździe znajdują się 4 komory i kolonia zajmuje je w połowie. Na jasnobrązowo-pomarańczowej korze robotnice widać o wiele lepiej niż w poprzednim wydaniu. Mrówki jednak nie chciały się przenieść do nowego lokum dobrowolnie, a cała operacja trwała kilka dni. W starym gnieździe brutalnie zostały pozbawione dachu nad głową poprzez ściągnięcie szybki z kory. To jednak nie wystarczyło, bowiem mrówki zamieszkały pod starym gniazdem i żadne przeciągi nie były im straszne. Tak więc zabrałam w końcu korę - stare gniazdo i w reszcie otrzymałam.. niepożądany efekt. Okazało się, że mrówki nie są w stanie zmieścić się z największymi larwami w wejściu do nowego gniazda (stąd pewnie nie chciały się przenieść mimo ścisku w starym). Całą operację trzeba było więc przeprowadzić ponownie w odwrotnym trybie (z nowego gniazda do starego), co przebiegło dużo sprawniej i po dokonaniu poprawek, ponownie przegonić mrówki do nowego gniazdka. Na smaczny kąsek kilka zdjęć.. |style="background-color:#cdecff;text-align:CENTER;border-color:#cbf4e6;" cellpadding="0" valign="top" WIDTH=50%| |style="background-color:#cdffcd;text-align:LEFT;border-color:#cbf4e6;" align="top" cellpadding="0" valign="top" WIDTH=50%| |- |} .. i filmik. 425px 18.10.2013 Proszę Państwa, oto mam wielkie wieści. Wczoraj pojawiły się tak jakoś nagle 4 poczwarki. Jedna z nich wydawała mi się dość podejrzana, trochę większy odwłok i coś.. jakby zawiązek skrzydeł? Albo wydawało mi się, może źle nogi policzyłam, albo co. Dziś jednak mrówki trochę zreorganizowały swoje potomstwo, doliczyłam się już 8 i, z tego co widzę, mam 3 poczwarki królowych. Widać duże płaskie grzbiety z tarczą i coś jakby zawiązki skrzydeł u boków. Teraz? Już? Tak wcześnie? Wyjść nie mogę ze zdumienia. Kolonia liczy coś koło 21 robotnic (tyle mi się najwięcej udało zliczyć mrówek w ruchu) i na tym etapie już miałaby rozwijać pokolenie płciowe? Gdyby kolonie L. acervorum mierzyły do kilkudziesięciu robotnic, to może bym się tego spodziewała, ale często ponoć jest ich do 200, więc jestem w lekkim szoku.. 425px 14.01.2014 Wpis nie pojawiał się żaden tutaj od dawna, a wydaje się jakby to było zaledwie miesiąc temu. Wiele się w tym czasie jednak nie zmieniło. Wszystkie poczwarki (łącznie z podejrzanymi z posta wyżej) zostały w krótkim czasie ponadgryzane i pożarte. Pojawiła się może zaledwie 1 czy 2 nowe robotnice i na tym tak naprawdę koniec nowości. Mają ok. 10 dużych larw i kilka mniejszych ukrytych w gąszczu robotnic. 23.01.2014 Udało mi się złapać dziś na filmie kilka ostatnich sekund ze składania przez królową jaja. Przy okazji krótki przegląd kolonii - przepraszam za syfek po jedzeniu na szybce zasłaniający jedną z komór. Zdaje się, że niektóre larwy się ruszyły, no i jak widać królowa składa jeszcze jaja. 425px 19.03.2014 Od przedostatniego wpisu do teraz niewiele się działo. Całe potomstwo podrosło do postaci dużych i średnich larw, i tak trwało, i trwało. Nawet zastanawiałam się, czy by im nie zafundować kolejnego zimowania.. aż do wczoraj. Wczoraj wieczorem zauważyłam w gnieździe 2 całe białe, wyprostowane, nieco mniejsze larwy - stan jaki zawsze bywa przed przepoczwarczeniem, gdy larwa "przebudowuje" się wewnątrz. Bardzo miło, cieszę się z tego powodu, może w końcu coś się ruszy :) Na stan obecny jest ok. 37 głównie największych i średnich larw, a także kilka małych chomikowanych pod mrówkami. Robotnic jest na pewno 26, być może z 1-3 więcej, jeśli coś się ukrywa na arenie. Jakiś tydzień temu wymieniłam też podłoże, bo stare kilka razy się zawilgociło i miało nieprzyjemny, brudny wygląd. Podczas sprzątania znalazłam jakieś 2-3 trupki robotnic. http://farm4.staticflickr.com/3795/13009008184_dbab0e5f45.jpg Zobacz też * Leptothorax acervorum * Blog Leptothorax acervorum (geb88) * Blog Temnothorax corticalis (geb88) * Moja strona na formicopedii Kategoria:Blog Kategoria:Hodowla